


Who Said Corruption Was a Bad Thing

by NaomiTakashi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, Feral Gems (Steven Universe), Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slight Beastiality, Tentabulges, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiTakashi/pseuds/NaomiTakashi
Summary: Pearl goes into heat, but has no idea which gem she feels most comfortable mating with. When Steven asks her to visit Corrupted Jasper to keep her company, she finds her partner.





	

Pearl couldn't believe the feeling that was welling up inside her. This uncomfortable feeling hadn't happened since before Steven was born. It wasn't something that happened often, but this time it was different.

She was in heat.

In the past, Rose was always around to fulfill her needs when this "unfortunate event" happened. She had completely forgotten about her cycle and the consequences when Rose wasn't there to help her. She could barely even think of sharing that type of intimacy with anyone else. Such a big strong quartz for her delicate frame. Just thinking about it made the heat building up inside her burn intensely and she was sure anyone who looked could see a visible stain beginning to show through her shorts. She crossed her legs to hide herself and thought of her options.

There was Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, or Peridot. She threw around different scenarios in her head but every one of them ended badly; either through rejection or just an altogether bad experience. As the hours rolled by of her thinking which gem would be the least worst of them to mate with, she was startled by Steven's voice. "Hey, Pearl, whatcha' doooooooin?" Pearl quickly put her arms down in her lap to shield Steven from her predicament.

"Oh, I was just, uh- I was trying to decide what I was going to do today! Yeah, that's it." Pearl tried to sell that she was just bored instead of how flustered she was imaging her and the gems in a variety of lewd scenarios.

"Well, if you're looking for something to do, Jasper hasn't had any visitors in a while. She loves company-" Steven face went from a smile to a slight frown before continuing. "-but she doesn't seem to like me as much. You could still go, though!"

Pearl thought about it for a moment. Maybe taking care and playing with Jasper would help her get her mind off of being in heat for at least a little while.

"You know what, Steven, I think that's what I'll do today." She said with a smile on her face. She thought this affirmation would dismiss Steven so she could stand up and leave, but Steven remained staring at her. "Uhm, you can run along now, Steven."

"Oh, alright, Pearl, See you later!" Steven yelled as he flew out of the screen door of the Temple.

Pearl removed her hands from her lap and immediately felt how wet she was on her wrist and lower arm. She wiped her hand embarrassed at how wet she had gotten.

She quickly made her way over to the warp pad and with a flash of light was at the Beta Kindergarten where they were keeping Jasper. They had turned the area where Smoky Quartz and Jasper fought into a large pen for Jasper to run around and play in since she was basically an animal at this stage of her corruption. Pearl stepped off the warp pad and looked around the desert area for the big lug. Just when Pearl thought she had looked everywhere, Jasper came out of nowhere and pounced on her playfully.

Pearl, scared and now dirty, was not amused.

"Ugh, calm down, Jasper, it's just me." She said as she pushed Jaspers face away from her as she stood up.

It was so weird seeing Jasper as she was now. She used to be such an elegant, vicious warrior, but now, she was just a ball of fluff and apathetic happiness. Pearl couldn't really complain though, since at least she no longer wanted to kill the Crystal Gems. Pearl was about to find a piece of metal piping to use as a stick for a quick game of fetch when Jasper started poking her nose in places it didn't belong. While Pearl looked for a stick, Jasper had become aware of the smell coming from Pearls groin and investigated it fervently. Pearl blushed cherry red and pushed Jasper's head away forcefully. She quickly covered the assaulted area and stared at Jasper whose head was tilted in confusion.

She walked away from Jasper, trying to actively find a stick rather than stand in one position and look with just her eyes. She had walked a few yards when she saw one wedged not too far into a rock. She walked to it and attempted to pull it out with one hand. After a slight struggle, she realized it was stuck in further than she had previously thought and was determined to unsheathe it. She used both hands and began tugging on it with all her strength. She began to feel it coming loose and with one final tug, she freed it from its rocky prison. However, she lost her balance with from how hard she pulled it, ended up flat on her back. Before she could even sit up, a large shadow loomed over her and heavy weights rested on her arms.

She looked up to See Jasper standing on both of her arms. She tried to wiggle her arms free, but the weight of Jasper's paws were too strong. Jasper took this opportunity to find out more about the scent she had found earlier. Pearl began to frantically clench her legs closed and wrestle her arms out from under her, but Jasper's nose kept pressing deeper and deeper against her groin and sniffing intensely.

Pearl didn't want to admit it, but Jasper's nose between her legs, vibrating with each inhale and exhale had started to make her even more wet, and before she even realized it was happening, a small moan escaped her lips as she reflexively loosened her legs to allow Jasper more access to her soaking area. Jasper seemed to sniff her for seemingly hours as Pearl's hips jerked at each sensitive touch and vibration. Pearl's eyes were mostly closed during this experience, trying to will this situation away in her mind. She winced as she felt something wet hit her face. She shook, trying to get it off her, and when she opened her eyes, she saw it.

Jasper's tentacle had become unsheathed and was only a few inches from Pearls face, already dripping precum. Pearl's mind was completely blank as she laid there and thought about the situation she was in right now. Her brain was completely fuzzy and she knew she had to get rid of her heat or else it would only get worse, but she never thought she would consider mating with Jasper until this very moment. Pearl bit her lip, staring at Jasper's exposed tentacle. She was about to make the decision when it was made for her. Jasper began licking her through her shorts. The heat, the force, and the speed at which Jasper hungrily licked her made her moan out loud, this time no longer trying to hide it. Jasper clearly heard that Pearl was enjoying it and decided she no longer needed to be constricted. Jasper released Pearl from her grasp and moved around between Pearl's legs. Pearl thought about scooting up and away, but as her hands approached the ground near her hips, she thought to herself. 'I need this, and it's not like anyone will know'. So she took her two hands and instead of planting them on the ground to help herself up, she pulled her shorts down and off, tossing them to the side. Jasper quickly dug back in now being able to smell and taste Pearl even better. Pearl couldn't help but involuntarily spasm her hips and pant heavily as her core was assaulted by Jasper's thick, spongy tongue. It was almost too much to handle, and Pearl thought she could explode at any moment. It seemed to go on forever, with Jasper doing mostly the same thing over and over again. Pearl had gotten close to cumming, but after a while, the same action became less stimulating as it previously was. She needed something different, something more.

She gently pushed Jasper head away from her, which she reluctantly obeyed Pearl's physical demands. Pearl then took the opportunity to turn around and get on all fours. She knew Jasper wouldn't need that much convincing to understand what she wanted, but she decided to wiggle her butt enticingly for fun. Jasper quickly understood and attempted to mount her. Pearl was so tiny and Jasper so big, that oddly enough, they were a good size for this position. With Pearl's hand to guide Jasper's length to her entrance, before long, Pearl felt a portion of Jasper slide into her, causing her to lose stability on her arm, and fall gently face first into the ground.

Once Jasper had the tip of her tenta inside Pearl, her hips began bucking like crazy, trying to fit the rest inside. Pearl, on the other hand, was being stretched farther than she thought she could have been, and with every thrust, inches more went inside her until she felt Jasper's groin finally make contact with her posterior. Pearl couldn't help but shake uncontrollably from the sensation of such a huge object inside her. Jasper pumped in and out of Pearl relentlessly and Pearl even began rocking her hips back against Jasper, loving this feeling of being stuffed to the brim. She felt Jasper awkwardly start bucking faster and she felt like Jasper's tenta was getting bigger, like it was inflating. Pearl, too lost in her own ecstasy didn't realize when this bulge became too big to slide out of her anymore, and now, with every thrust, Pearl was pulled along with Jasper. The sensation was incredible though, and as Pearl got close to cumming, she felt Jasper's warmth fill her which caused Pearl to push back on Jasper's tenta even harder, feeling her warmth fill her up completely and drip down her leg to the ground where it was beginning to create a small puddle. Pearl, laid there completely exhausted as Jasper thrusted every now and then, waiting for her knot to shrink enough to pull out of Pearl. When it did, Pearl stayed in the exact same position she had been in, enjoying how warm and fulfilled she felt. Jasper, clearly proud of herself, walked away from Pearl with the piece of metal she found for her and headed towards her little cubby hole of a den.

Pearl, after a while, finally got up and put back on her clothes feeling a lot more refreshed and relieved.

"I have to come see Jasper more often" She said to herself as she walked back to the warp pad. A new stain appearing on her shorts, but this one being Jasper's cum slowly leaking out of her as her heat slowly faded away.


End file.
